Talk:Septima Vector
"Septima" means the seventh-born daughter. It's Latin. The equivalent for the seventh-born son is "Septimus". --The preceding unsigned comment was added by 71.7.214.171 (talk o ) }| }|}}. :I think,more correctly,that "septima" is the female form of the word "seventh" in Latin,while "Septimus" (as in Septimus Weasley,Arthur's father) is the male form...many words have gender in Latin,it doesn't just refer to people.More importantly...Where in CANON are we told that it is Professor Vector's first name?--L.E./ 16:29, 20 September 2008 (UTC) The new text don't going about Vector herself, but about the situations wher she "possobly" cut be with. If you doing this here, you can place this text everywhere. :You're not making any sense. "The new text don't going about Vector herself, but about the situations wher she "possobly" cut be with. If you doing this here, you can place this text everywhere." You need a lot of English classes. Butterfly the rabbit 14:27, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Image needed Our Lego Harry Potter page states that Septima appears in Lego Harry Potter. I haven´t found her yet. Can anyone upload an image, if it is true?--Rodolphus 15:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 11:32, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, she does appear on Lego Harry Potter, Ive unlocked her, you can unlock her on Tom Riddle's Diary level on Chamber of Secrets. The-Free-House-Elf 15:08, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Can you upload an image?--Rodolphus 15:10, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) The same person it is possible that Vector and Unidentified female Hogwarts employee (V) are the same people?She looks very similar.Pol 871 20:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) BumpingPol 871 09:16, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I also think it's the same person, slightly hard to tell because Unidentified female Hogwarts employee (V) is smiling. 18:26, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I thought that already, too. And when I look on the photo of the actress Natalie Hallam, I wonder if Septima Vector perhaps is played by her. Septima Vector is uncredited. The mentioning of Natalie Hallam you first find in the third film. But that is no argument against the possibility that Natalie could have been already in the earlier films and then perhaps as Septima Vector, or what do you think? Harry granger 20:32, July 27, 2010 (UTC) NO, HE IS NOT PLAYED BY HALLAM.Hhallam not participated in harry potter before GOF. And yes, the two witches are the same person; she is sat in the grade with old hogwarts staff( except quirrell,snape anf filius).its the only whitch that may be vector during the quidditch match.I added the image at the article.Pol 871 13:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't Unidentified female Hogwarts employee (V) be deleted or re-directed now? 16:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps the actress who played Septima Vector in the philosopher's stone called Maria Doyle Kennedy? :Not according to IMDb. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 07:24, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hazel Showham in Philosopher's Stone? An unknown actress played by the Vector in the Philosopher's Stone can be Hazel Showham? Mirage 2 :Does not resemble Showham at all. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:19, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Teaching in the 20s? In Lego Harry Potter, if I remember correctly, Vector's token is found in the 1940s level. As the token's location is often significant to that character, this implies that she may have taught at that time. Based on this, I looked at the staff of the '40s and found this woman. Compare her with the image of Vector. File:Possible vector.png|Woman File:Septima Vector.jpg|Lego Vector Could they be the same person? -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 18:21, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I was the one who added tat to BTS. Unfortunately, the image is very dark and it's very hard to see.--Rodolphus 18:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) The woman in that photo is barely visable. It's impossible to compare her features with those of a lego minifig. Sorry, but I'd say definately not. Jayden Matthews 18:29, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :It's the distinctive hat... and, when you alter the colours, they show that the woman is defin'i'tely wearing red or purple. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 18:42, June 3, 2011 (UTC) So Vector is the only witch in existence to wear red? The hat is not distinctive at all. In fact most witches and wizards in Harry Potter wear pointed hats. Jayden Matthews 19:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Well, no, I didn't say ''that. Calm down. I was just saying that, paired up with the fact that her token was found nearby, it was a possibility. That's all. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 19:37, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Still, I think it's sketchily speculative. The features you pointed out do not rule out the possibilty of this unidentified woman being another witch at all. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:23, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I wasn't saying it was concrete, but a possibility. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 20:27, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Clothes Most of secundary characters allways appear with the same clothes. Why in this case not? Alastor Moddy always wears the sames clothes, like Pomona Sprout or Filius Flitwick. I just think that she is Vector. But it is only my opinion. ''Order of the Phoenix video game COuld someone get the exact quote from the Order of the Phoenix game? I remember it was something like, "I don't know whether I should take Arithmancy. I hear that Professor Vector is really strict", but I don't remember exactly what it is. Thank you. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 12:53, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind. I've added it. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 14:52, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Magical skills & abilities How do we suddenly know a ton about her life with regards to this section? I do not recall once seeing her cast a single spell. Green Zubat 06:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) She is playable and can cast this spells in Lego Harry Potter. The games are canon.--Rodolphus 09:30, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Death In the wiki, I've read that Septima was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts and that she was replaced by Ashaverus Selwyn. Does it is true? Lestrange97 14:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :What happened to her after the Battle of Hogwarts is unknown. Nothing canon tells us what happened. -Shorty1982 14:22, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : :These is what I've said them in a website, but they thing that It's true.Lestrange97 14:30, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : :Yeah, I think the words "fanfic" would tell you its not true. Fanfic is written by fans, none of its true gryffindor1991 14:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : :Yes, I know, but It is not suposed that in a wiki, the information must be 100% real? The information that Vector is death is not in a wedsite, is in the wikipedia. ::All information in a wiki ''should be true, but the thought of a vandalism-free wiki is utopic. The only mention of Vector's death (and of that Selwyn fellow) I can find is on the Spanish Wikipedia, in which the information lacks any references and canon support (and it's even contested on that article's talk page, for that matter). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:44, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Issue The witch at the Quidditch match is played by Melita Clark, who's attending comic-con in Birmingham this month (see here), and not Hazel Showham. -- Saxon 15:51, November 7, 2017 (UTC)